Sam, you hate Freddie, right?
by themaskedgoddess
Summary: Sam likes Freddie, then she chooses not to anymore. What happens when she sees Carly and Freddie kiss? Will the feelings return? Or will she bottle it up like she did before? Why do I keep on asking? The pairing? Seddie, of course.
1. The Janitor's Closet and The Question

Hi. :) I'm baaaaaaaack. "Not dead, just lazy." Heh, I've been writing fanfics but I can't find time to type them, wait, no, that's wrong. Actually, I can but I'm lazy so yeah. :) :) Enjoy this very very very very short (yeah, that short) chapter 1. :)

* * *

**Sam POV**

I think Carly has finally lost her marbles. I was getting my stuff out of my locker when she came rushing to me. Then, she pulled my hand and dragged me, which made me drop my stuff in front of my locker. Oh, but who cares? I'm Sam Puckett. And Sam Puckett is a mess.

What I didn't understand is the frenzied look on Carly's face. It was as if something or someone was chasing her. She finally stopped dragging me and I realize that we were in the janitor's closet. _What? Why are we here? Yuck, it reeks of mixed chemicals. I wonder what the janitors do here. Maybe they're undercover scientists! Okay Sam. Stop it. That's just ridiculous. _

I looked at Carly and said, "Carly, you look like a crazed person. Why did you drag me here? Seriously? The janitor's closet?"

"Sam, I have to ask you something. It's just one question, so answer it honestly," Carly says, more seriously than needed.

I nod because I don't know where this is leading, but I just wanna get this over with.

"Sam, you hate Freddie, right?"

* * *

So, what do you think of the very very very very short chapter 1? : I'll be updating soon. I've finished writing chapter 2 and 3. But I don't want to unleash it yet (deep much?). :)) Review. :) Thanks. ;)

~TheMaskedGoddess


	2. Dead in Spirit

Hey! Told you I'd update fast. : Oh, I didn't? Ah, who cares? I uploaded already at that's the important thing. :D Anyway, I just realized, oh scratch that, Caisa made me realize that I haven't been doing the disclaimer. Oops? Sorry. :D

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I ain't Dan. If I was, Seddie would have happened a long long time ago.

* * *

**Sam POV**

"Sam, you hate Freddie, right?"

Sam was taken aback. I mean seriously, why would Carly ask this question?

I must have been quiet for some time because the next thing I knew, Carly was waving her hands in front of me. "Sam? Sam! Hello? Sam!"

"Uhh, err, yeah?" I dumbly answer.

"Sam," Carly sighed. "You hate Freddie, right?"

"Of course! Freddie's a dork," _but I fell for him anyway._

"Are you sure, Sam?" Carly questions.

"Carly," I sigh. "I hate Freddie."_ Not. _

"Thanks Sam," Carly smiles.

"Sure," I gave a half-hearted one.

"Hey Carly. Hey Sam," Freddie says cheerfully.

"Hi Freddie," Carly saunters towards him and gives him a peck on the cheek, which leaves him sighing dreamily.

"Freddork," Sam says emotionlessly.

The bell rings, signaling them to go rush to their classes. Carly and Freddie finally separate and walk to their classrooms.

Sam stayed by the janitor's closet. She drags her feet to the lockers and bangs her head into her locker. Unknowingly, a tear made its way down her cheek. She furiously wipes it away. After all, she was Sam Puckett and Sam Puckett does not cry.

_Why did I have to fall for him? Why am I so stupid? He'll never like me, heh, much less fall for me,_ Sam thought.

Sam walked to her next class, English with Mrs. Briggs. Slowly, might I add.

"Sam Puckett!" Mrs. Briggs yells.

Sam stays quiet. No comeback, no yell, no rolling of eyes, nothing, which left Mrs. Briggs speechless.

She walks to her desk silently. The class stares at her. Never before had they seen Sam like this. She was always talking, moving. She was never this quiet. Something had happened and whatever it was made her dead. Not literally of course, but dead in spirit. They missed her angst even though they hated it sometimes. 'Cause what would their school be without the ever loud and annoying Sam Puckett?

Freddie was one of those who wondered what the hell happened to Sam. She really acted weird. She didn't sleep during the class, but just stared into space with blank eyes. Little did he know that he was the cause of all this.

* * *

Yeah, I know. It's still short. Heh, sorry? :) Anyway, review! ;) I need inspiration for the next chapters. :) :)

~TheMaskedGoddess


	3. That Stupid Little Voice

**Hi. Yeah, I know. I have not been uploaded since, well, forever. I'm sorry! It's just, I mean, I have so much to do. No, not really. But, well, let's just say I'm lazy. Oops? Forgive me? :D Well, here's my apology. Here's the continuation of 'Sam, you hate Freddie, right?' Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly, sadly. :(

* * *

**

**Freddie POV**

"Sam?" I approached her once class was done.

Sam stared into my – as they say – chocolate eyes for a moment before saying, "Back off, dork, leave me alone," tiredly.

I was taken aback. Sam was always energetic and one to have an adventure. She was loud. She was a mess. She was Sam Puckett. But this girl in front of me wasn't anything like her. Sam was never silent and unmoving. She was never dead in spirit. "Sam," he starts. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, nothing," Sam replies, swinging her backpack on her shoulder. She then ran out the classroom, leaving Freddie with the phrase, "Oh, nothing."

**Sam POV**

I seriously don't know what's wrong with me. So what if Carly finally likes Freddie back? What does that have to do with me?

_You idiot, it has everything to do with you. _A voice in my head says.

Eh?

_You like Freddie Benson._

No, I do not!

_Yes, you do._

No.

_Yes._

No.

_Yes._

No!

_Then why are you mad? Or dare I say it, jealous?_

I am not jealous of Carly because Freddie likes her!

_See?_

What?

_Oh, nothing._

I hate this voice inside my head.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm now at this park where only a few people go to. This is like my "thinking place". _Sigh._ I think for a moment why I am "jealous".

"Aha!" I say.

"Hey, voice!" Don't call me weird, talking to this voice inside my head, he started it!

_Yeah?_

I now know why I am – airquote – 'jealous'.

_Oh, so you finally realized your feelings?_

No, dummy. I'm afraid to be a third wheel. What if they just leave me like a piece of trash?

_You know Carly would never do that._

Whatever. But that's the reason.

_Oh, I believe you…_

"Shut up."

**LINEBREAK**

I need comfort food. _Bacon, ham,_ I think, and my mouth instantly waters. I need to go somewhere with food… Carly's!

**Carly POV**

I'm peacefully watching Girly Cow on TV when the door flies open.

"Sam?"

"Ham, here I come!" she comes in and raids my fridge.

I roll my eyes. How very Sam-ish.

She gets ham from the fridge, puts it on a plate and starts munching. She goes over to my couch and sits down beside me. We make little conversation until someone knocks on my door.

"Get it! We don't wanna stand up!" Sam yells.

The door creaks open. Freddie comes in, bringing a pen and a book, and says, "Hey Carly. Hey Sa – Sam? What're you doing here?"

"Freddork, this is my second home," she rolls her eyes as if it was obvious. Well, it was, kind of. Anyway, I scotch over to the couch to see if there's any place left for me. I push Sam to the the middle so that I could sit, as she was taking the middle and left portion of the couch. She doesn't budge. I shoot her a glare. She rolls her eyes and says, "Wimp" before moving.

**Sam POV**

The door opened and there in all his dorkiness was Frederella. Oooooh, a new nickname! Oh, I am such a genius.

"Hey Carly. Hey Sa – Sam? What're you doing here?"

I roll my eyes and say, "Freddork, this is my second home."

He walks over to the couch and tries to push me. I feel a surge of electricity. _What?_ I decide to ignore it. He's still trying to push me, but I didn't budge. He shoots me a glare that doesn't threaten me a bit, but out of the kindness in my heart, I scooth over to the midde to give him space, but not before saying "Wimp."

"I need help," he announces.

"In what? Your love life? 'Cause you know, no girl will ever want to date you or love you," _the way I do. _I respond

"No, Sam," he says matter-of-factly. "I need help in my homework."

"What? Little Frederella, ha, new nickname," I smile proudly. "Little Frederella needs homework help?"

"Well, yes, Sam. Sometimes, I do need some help."

Carly stops the argument by saying, "Okay, I'll help. How?"

"There's a test tomorrow. Would you mind reviewing me?" he asks.

"No, not at all," Carly smiles.

They sat down on the floor and started studying. I sneak a peek at Freddie. For a nerd, he's got some looks. With his brown hair and chocolate eyes and his – WAIT. Woah Sam! Were you just – ah, never mind. Let's just forget that ever happened.

_Ha, Sam! I win. You like Freddie!_ Says the voice.

Did I tell you to come back already? I asked, annoyed.

_No, but I felt like it. _

Sheesh, you're annoying.

_I know._

I'm annoyed by that stupid little voice in my head. But something tells me that the stupid voice just might be right.

* * *

**Was it awesome? Was it stupid? Was it not worth your time? Was it worth pressing that button down there that says 'review'? I hope it was. **

**Should I continue this? Should I not? What do you think?**


End file.
